Building Trust Again
by LadyJamie178
Summary: You know it won't be easy at first. I know but then again I always had to work to get you :     Shepard and Kaidan one shot based just after ME2 right before ME3


Laura Shepard savior of the entire galaxy,That's how everyone knew her. But to herself,she's just an ordinary woman. She didn't choose to be everyone's hero.

Just like how the world has changed so much in the past two years. She didn't choose that, She didn't choose to die. The whole world has moved on. But to Shepard this seems unfair,as it's only been a few months for her.

Laura sighed as she closed her data pad. Just another day aboard the Normandy,She looked over at the picture on her desk.A picture of her once lover,Kaidan Alenko. Who when they last spoke, didn't seem happy to see her.

"Maybe he would have preferred I stay dead," She muttered to herself.

"_Wow_..it's depressing in here," Joker's voice floated from the doorway.

Shepard cursed under her breath as she turned her chair around to face her favorite pilot. "May I help you Joker?"

Joker smirked casually,"Just wondering what you were doing."

"Ever heard of _knocking_?"

The pilot laughed,"Sorry Commander."

Shepard rolled her eyes,"Since your here,Set a course for the Citadel."

"Right away Commander."

She waited until Joker left the room before getting up and headed over to her closet. She started pulling on her armor,"EDI?"

The console blinked to life as the AI sprung out,"Yes Shepard?"

"Tell the crew to gather in the Comm room."

"Right away,Logging you out Shepard."

* * *

><p>In the Comm room,everyone was gathered around. Waiting on their Commander. The door slid open as Shepard walked in.<p>

Everyone waited while Shepard walked to the front of the big table. She looked around the room before speaking,"Okay everyone,I'm announcing a shore leave.I decided that we could all use a small vacation. But we won't have long,I will have to go to Earth soon. So I suggest you take this break while you can."

Miranda looked at the commander in surprise,"You have to go to Earth Commander?"

Laura wanted to roll her eyes at her but thought against it,"I have an important task. So this will probably be the last chance for shore leave. At least for now."

Miranda looked like she had more to say but kept her mouth shut.

Shepard sighed tiredly,"I also have important business on the Citadel. So we're heading there first." She glanced around at the many faces of her crew. "Anyone got any questions?"

Seeing no one had anything to add,She nodded,"Alright,Dismissed."

Garrus was the last one out of the Comm room. He placed his hand on her shoulder,"Shepard?"

She turned to him,She was always happy to listen to him. He was her best friend, Her right hand man. "What is it Garrus?"

"Are you alright?"

She frowned,"Yes,why do you ask?"

Garrus nervously rubbed his fringe,"I uh don't know. You just seem really down lately."

Shepard smiled sincerely. "I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. I just have some unfinished business with someone."

Garrus leaned against the table,looking at her in concern,"You're going to go see Alenko,aren't you?"

_She froze as he said the name. How did Garrus know? Was she that transparent_.

"H-How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Shepard,I can read you like a book." Garrus chuckled as he straightened up. "I know you love him but I don't want to see you hurt."

Shepard sighed,running a hand through her short brown hair. "Garrus,if I don't at least go talk to him.I'll always be wondering what would have happened,Which would distract me from The Reapers."

The turian nodded,"Alright.I have no right to stop you.I was just concerned."

"I appreciate that." She smiled. "Thank you, Now go enjoy your shore leave."

He nodded and patted her shoulder as He walked out of the Comm room. She took a deep breath as she too headed out.

* * *

><p>Shepard stepped into the hotel on the Citadel. She knew what room Kaidan was staying in,because she went to ask Anderson. She stepped up to the desk.<p>

A young human woman looked up as Shepard approached. "_Oh my goodness_! Commander Shepard." The young clerk cried.

Shepard offered a friendly smile to the young woman,"Yes.I was wondering if Kaidan Alenko was in?"

"Of course,let me check the system." The young clerk began typing away on her computer.

Shepard waited while the girl checked the computer,tapping her fingers lightly on the desk.

"Good news Ma'am,He's currently in his room." The clerk lightly chirped

"Thank you." Shepard replied.

She started towards the elevator and pushed the button to his floor. While she waited,She began to think of what to say to him.

"I hope I can do this without embarrassing myself." She muttered

The elevator soon came to a halt. Her heart started to pound in her chest as the door opened and she started down the hallway.

His room soon came into view. Shepard stopped just outside the door. She bit her lip as she lightly knocked on the door, holding her breath as she waited for an answer.

"Hold on."

Shepard felt like she was going to faint as she heard his all too familiar voice. Letting fear get the best of her, she started to walk away when-

"_Shepard_?"

She froze,slowly turned to face him. "Hi Kaidan."

He leaned against the door frame,"What are you doing here?"

Laura nervously ran a hand through her hair. "I..needed to talk to you."

Kaidan moved and pulled his door open wider,"Come on in."

She slowly stepped inside. His apartment was bigger then her cabin on the Normandy. There was a kitchen,bar,bedroom,living room and a bathroom.

Shepard followed him to the living room. He sat down in a chair next to the couch. Kaidan motioned for her to take a seat.

She sat down on the couch,lacing her fingers together,biting her lip nervously.

Kaidan chuckled slightly,Shepard raised her head at his laughter,"What's so funny?"

He leaned forward,leaning his elbows on his knees. "You still bite your lip when your nervous." He chuckled again. "It's still adorable."

She blushed at his compliment,then She looked at him,"Kaidan..we have a lot to talk about."

Horizon and their relationship. If they even still have one. He nodded,"Yeah,we do."

Kaidan cleared his throat. "I uh guess I should start." He looked at her,his brown eyes scanning hers. "I'm really sorry for Horizon.I shouldn't have yelled at you."

She looked down at her laced hands. " No,you had every right to yell at me. But I do wish you would have let me explain more."

He sat next to her on the couch. Lacing his fingers through hers. "Shepard,at the time..I didn't want to let you. But I understand now."

Shepard looked at him in confusion,He rubbed his lips gently against her fingers. "Anderson finally told me,Everything."

She blinked,"_Everything?_"

Kaidan looked into her dark green eyes,"Everything.I understand that you had no control over being with Cerberus."

She nodded. "I..I wanted to find you. So badly,especially with everything being so new. You were the only thing on my mind,besides stopping The Collectors of course."

He placed light kisses on her fingers,"Did you stop them?"

" Yes. But the Reapers are still out there."

Shepard turned her body to face him. She looked into his eyes,"But right now,I want to talk about us."

Kaidan paused. Looking down at their joined hands. "Do you still want to be with me?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Of course I still want to be with you."

He smiled gently at her,"Me too."

Laura smiled back sincerely. Kaidan started to lean towards her. She met him halfway,sparks flew as their lips met. The kiss was soft,innocent.

He leaned back,putting his forehead against hers. "You know this won't be easy at first."

She nodded,"I know but then again,I always had to work to get you." She added in a teasing tone.

Kaidan chuckled as He met her lips again.

Shepard knew it wouldn't be easy. She didn't expect it to be. They would have to earn each others trust again. Not to mention there was a war to win. But Shepard and Kaidan loved each other.

They could get through any of the challenges ahead,as long as they are together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Another Shepard and Kaidan oneshot :) we all know the trust between them will have to be earned again xD**

**I worked really hard on this short story. sO hopefully it's good enough for a nice read :)**

**Please read and review**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
